2014 Atlantic Hurricane Season/ new Version
The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly inactive season, with 10 tropical depressions, nine tropical storms, five hurricanes, and two major hurricanes forming. The exception here is Hurricane Isaias, the strongest, deadliest, and costliest hurricane of all time. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/11/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2014 till:03/06/2014 color:TS text:Arthur from:22/06/2014 till:27/06/2014 color:C1 text:Bertha from:24/06/2014 till:25/06/2014 color:TS text:Cristobal from:29/06/2014 till:04/07/2014 color:TS text:Dolly from:09/07/2014 till:11/07/2014 color:TS text:Edouard barset:break from:10/07/2014 till:11/07/2014 color:TD text:Six from:28/07/2014 till:04/08/2014 color:C4 text:Gonzalo from:07/08/2014 till:10/08/2014 color:C2 text:Hanna from:10/08/2014 till:25/08/2014 color:C5 text:Isaias from:23/08/2014 till:30/08/2014 color:C4 text:Josephine barset:break from:05/10/2014 till:12/10/2014 color:C2 text:Vicky bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms (Cyclones) Tropical Storm Arthur Arthur was a strong tropical storm that killed seven people and caused $50 million (2014 USD) dollars in damage. Hurricane Bertha Bertha was a weak hurricane that didn't cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Cristobal Cristobal was a short-lived tropical storm that killed two people and caused minimal damage. Tropical Storm Dolly Dolly was a strong tropical storm that killed at least 15 people and caused $1 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Edouard Edouard was a short-lived tropical storm that didn't cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six didn't cause any damages or deaths. Fay For unknown reasons, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) did not use this name. Hurricane Gonzalo-Gangnam Style Gonzalo was the first major hurricane of the season. He killed at least 20 people and caused $5.9 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage and made everyone do the Gangnam Style. He crossed into the East Pacific and earned the name "Gangnam Style." Hurricane Hanna Hanna was a moderate hurricane that didn't cause any deaths or damage. Hurricane Isaias Isaias, aka the "Trololocane," was a record-reaking hurricane that caused at least 5,040,028 deaths and $10,095 billion (2014 USD) dollars in damage. He was the strongest hurricane of all time, as well as the only Category 5 of the 2014 season. He was later arrested for trolling with the trolls and shooting the following video with Hurricane Humberto of the 2013 season: http://host-d.oddcast.com/elfyourself2012/?mId=45666812.3 New Jersey's (the US state that took the worst of the damage, as their buildings can't even survive a category 1 hurricane) emergency management did attempt to broadcast a real Emergency Alert System Hurricane Warning message over TV and radio, but the person broadcasting the message was killed by Humberto's shoop da woop laser, and he and Isaias told everyone to get as close to the beach as they can and have fun. Unfortunatley, a lot of people listened to this crap, and that definetley explains why the death toll is so high. Hurricane Josephine Tropial depression ten exploded into tropical storm Josephine on August 23. On August 24, Josephine strengthened into category one then a category two as it passes lesser Antilles. On August 25, when Isaias dissipated that day, Josephine strengthened into category three then category four as it went to the east coast of the United States. On August 26, Josephine weakened into category three as it passes New York City. On august 27, Josephine weakened into category two then one as it passes New England. Josephine weakened into at 70mph on August 28. On August 30, Josephine dissipated as it passes Nova Scotia. Millions lost their lives, thousands died, and hundreds injured due to their flooding from Josephine. Josephine affected puerto rico, Bahamas, east coast of the United States, New England, and Nova Scotia. Kyle The NHC didn't use this name because they were too busy calling their friend, maybe? Laura The NHC didn't use this name. Marco The NHC did not use this name. Nana The NHC didn't use this name, because they were too busy teaching their nanas to do the Gangnam Style. Omar The NHC didn't use this name. They were too busy in Dubai. Paulette The NHC did not use this name. Rene The NHC didn't use this name. Sally The NHC didn't use this name. Teddy The NHC did not use this name. Hurricane Vicky Vicky was a moderate hurricane that caused 72 deaths and $10 million (2014 USD) in damages. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in the 2014 season. This list is the same list used in the 2008 season, except for Gonzalo, Isaiah, and Paulette, which replaced Gustav, Ike, and Paloma, respectively. Storms were named Gonzalo, Isaiah, and Vicky for the first time in 2014. Names that were not assigned are marked in . Retirement On May 3, 2015, at the 37th session of the World Meteorological Organization (WMO)'s Regional Associate Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired the names Dolly, Gonzalo, and Isaiah. They were replaced with Despina, Gene, and Ila, respectively, for the 2020 season. But, for some no good reason, the name Sally was retired and then replaced with ''Shaniqua ''for the 2020 season. WOOO! List for 2020